The Olympians read the Son Of Huntress: the Lightning thief
by 0o0Tina-Khoa-Nguyen0o0
Summary: Thirteen years had passed since that horrible day for Artemis. She was just ready to come to Olympus to make her father change his mind, so she could bring Naruto back to this world, back to her. And then, she and everyone was in the throne room read the book about her son. The book call: Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief. All credit go to SoulReaperCrewe.


_**Chapter One: One world to Another**_

Olympus was having such a nice day.

Everyone was preparing for The Winter Solstice, especially the Olympians. The meeting they were waiting for were coming near, this is the time in the years the gods speak their wishes to the King of the god, Zeus. Some of them just wanted more statues of themselves on Olympus, some of them really wanted the king of the god reduce their duties so they could spend some time in the mortal world, fleeing from all the hard work they have to do all year. But with a certain goddess, this is the time in the years she would speak her wish to her father, even though she knew that he would refuse it just like last time and like what she had tried to make him accept her wish since thirteen years ago.

Artemis, goddess of the Moon and Hunt, Childbirth and Virginity looked at her hunters with pride in her eyes. Her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade alongside with her friend Phoebe was teaching their new sisters of her big family how to use a bow and arrows along with hunting knifes. Artemis considered each member of the Hunt her sisters, her daughter and really enjoyed their company. A free life without worrying about the male generation.

Yet deep down in her heart, Artemis knew that the members of the Hunt weren't her children and couldn't help but thought about him… her pride, her flesh and blood, her greatest creation with the man she loved with her life. Thirteen years had passed since that horrific day and not a single day she sleeps without nightmare about his dead and leaving her only child alone in the world which probably hate him. She cursed her father, she cursed the ancient laws for making her left her son. The only hoped she got now was the people she entrusted her child to, hoping that he would have a clear future ahead of him.

But… she always has this ugly feeling when she thought about her son's safety. Maybe it was just her imagination, the people she entrusted him definitely giving a better life than she ever could if she brought him with her to this world. But… if she wanted to check on him, might be Zeus wouldn't against that idea if her father didn't know, she was planning to go to that world and have a looked at her son for a few minutes.

"Lady Artemis…. Lady Artemis!"

Zoe Nightshade clicked her fingers in front of her mistress face rapidly to gain her attention. Here we go again, Zoe thought inside her head, her best friends always like this when the Winter Solstice was coming near, it's always like this since nine years ago, when her mistress returned from a mission Lord Zeus had assigned especially to her with hollow face and body shaking non-stop, it was just like her mistress just returned from the worst nightmare ever. However, Zoe doubted that the worst nightmare could make the Goddess of the Hunt looked like that.

"Oh, Zoe… sorry, can I help you?" she smiled to her lieutenant, her best friend's voice brought her back to the world, she was spacing out again, it always like this since that day.

"Nothing my lady, I thought you might want to give some advice to our new sisters that all."

"Okay then… let's go!" Artemis nodded her head and walked to the group of new huntresses with Zoe followed closely behind her.

But before she could reach her destination, a blinding light engulfed Artemis and each member of the Hunt, before she could realize what happened, she had been teleported away from their camp.

**[Olympus]**

Artemis appeared on her throne and looked around confusedly, every other Olympian has been stung on their thrones with the looked of confusion just like her with the only exception was her father Zeus and Hermes, who was holding a small box in his hand. The huntress appeared in the middle of the throne room and immediately grouped together and took a few steps back when they recognized the campers was also here, they didn't have any trouble with the girls, however the huntresses were looking at the boys with disgust in their eyes, a normal scene when two groups seen each other really.

"Father, why are we here?" Athena was the first one to break the confusion between the Olympians "If I remembered correctly, there were still three more days before the Winter Solstice," she turned her head to Hades, who was sitting on his chair while muttering something "and I see that Uncle Hades was here too!"

Zeus clear his throat before said with powerful voice.

"Well Athena, the reason is…"

But before he could continue, another flash light appeared at the middle of the throne room, right at the middle of the campers and hunters. When the light died down, everyone saw three campers standing there with a confused look on their face. The first one, everyone quickly recognized her at Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter and the second one was the infamous satyr Grover Underwood, the one Zeus dedicated responsible for his daughter, Thalia Grace dead.

But the third child stood between Annabeth and Grover has the most noticeable features with raven black haired and sea green eyes, his face and scent resembled a lot of…

"POSEIDON!" Zeus roared in anger while pointing his finger at the black haired one, making him flinched a little "You broke the oath!"

"Yes, brother, I broke my oath!" Poseidon said confidently without a hint of fear in his voice. He wouldn't let Zeus thought he was afraid of him, nor letting the king of God hurt his son "And if you dare to touch him, please remembered that you also broke the oath, and then would have to face me if you wanted to hurt him… the same go for you, brother!" he looked at Hades, who just grumbling something and returned to his normal self.

"Let's get this over with!" Zeus muttered angrily and looked at the black haired boy, he already knew the other and didn't please one bit that the satyr responsible for his daughter 'dead' was here "You, who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson sir, son of Poseidon!" Percy said nervously, the last thing he remembered before being teleported here was his father claiming him in front of everyone, he was wondering where his blond friend is, considered that the campers and Chiron were here too, but they looked a little younger.

"Okay!" Zeus scolded "I had heard that there would be a few campers from the future join us!" shock and gasped whispers could be heard all over the throne room while Athena and her children looked up with interested in their eyes.

"Sorry father!" Artemis said, keeping her usual stoic expression on her face "but join what, myself and my hunters need to get back to our camp" she looked at her hunters and then turned her head to the campers "before their heat stares would kill a few campers!" the huntresses immediately broke out in laughter at their mistress joke. Artemis smiled to herself. Her sense of humor had changed a lot since she fell in love with him years ago.

"Hermes, if you please!"

The mischief God nodded his head and took out a paper in his pocket.

"Well, a few minutes ago I received this box and letter from the Fate" everyone's mouths dropped in shock and their eyes turned wide from the information "they said that we, the Olympians and our children, the demigod and also with the Hunt and a few guests would come in the future. We will gather together and read the book that would tell us what happened in the future, the future that was waiting for us!" Hermes finished the letter and opened the box, he took out a book and handed it to the first person he could think of that love book than anything.

Athena took the book with excited, finally there were something useful to do before Winter Solstice stared, and reading a book about future might be good for everyone.

"Son of the Huntress: The lightning Thief" she read the title loudly, her mind was working non-stop at the possibility of this child and who is the lightning thief.

Instantly Artemis' eyes turned wide in shock and nearly gasped, but quickly held back before she could create suspicion among the Olympians and worst of all, her Hunt. Zeus glanced at his daughter, from the title alone he already knew that this book would be about her son, she would have to explain a lot when everyone found out.

"Maybe it had summary, could you read it mother?" Annabeth asked while looking at her mother.

"Alright!" Athena turned the book and looked at the back of the book. She read it in her head first and nearly dropped the book to the ground because of what she read there "_After being brought to the world of the Olympians Naruto discovers he is the son of a goddess and therefore a half blood. But Zeus's Master Bolt goes missing and Naruto joins Percy Jackson into returning the bolt to the King of the Gods before time runs out and the world becomes a battleground for the Gods._"

"WHAT!" Zeus roared in anger "Who steal my master bolt?" and looked around the throne room, especially the Gods and Goddesses.

"The book brother… we should read it!" Poseidon chuckled as his brother paranoid "it's about the future… and I'm sure my son and this child… uh, Naruto, would take it back to you!"

"Naruto… um, it's an odd name don't you think?" Aphrodite asked, making Artemis' eyebrows twitching violently.

"Yeah, it's mean fishcake, who named their child fishcake anyway?" Apollo chuckled along side with Hermes, but his laughter immediately died down when a silver arrow impaled right between his legs, millimeters from his crotch.

"It's maelstrom you dump!" Artemis hissed, but then realized everyone was looking at her "I mean, you have a thing for Japanese and couldn't know the true meaning of the name, what a shame!" she laughed nervously, everyone began to laugh too at the embarrassed Apollo.

"I wondered who was Naruto's godly parent," she turned back to the title "Son of the Huntress?"

"I smell something suspicious here!" Aphrodite giggled slyly while looking directly at Artemis, who was the only Huntress among the goddess after all. Or some of the goddess had decided to follow Artemis' stupid path.

"What are you looking at?" Artemis fingered her bow dangerously and sent her murderous glared the love goddess, who quickly turned away before she angered the dangerous goddess like Artemis.

"Let's begin shall we, I think everything would answer inside the book!" Hestia said with a kind smile, the Olympians looked around and nodded their head to Athena, the goddess of wisdom slowly opened the book like it was gold and began to read.

**Chapter one**

**As the village of Konoha-**

"Konoha?" a child of Athena asked "where is this place, I never heard of it before?" everyone nodded their head

Athena looked to her father and received a nod from him, she turned back to everyone and said clearly

"Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaf!" Athena said "is the hidden village of the Land of Fire, which is a part of Elemental Nation … however the nation belong to a different world" she said, earning gasps form the demigods, except for Percy and his friends who already knew all this from their timeline.

"This world won't be a place you want to live in!" Annabeth continued, remembered the story Naruto told them and how cruel this world was.

"Let's continue, sister!" Artemis urged Athena, eager to hear about her son.

**-celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox-**

"Nine Tailed Fox ?" Percy asked, this was new information to him and everyone "You mean, there is a fox with nine tails?"

"Don't joke Percy!" Poseidon warned with a serious tone "The nine tail fox has the power that match Typhoon, the bane of Olympus" everyone paled instantly, to think that a beast with power rivaled the father of all monsters. Artemis looked down with sadness, she remembered clearly the roar and power of the Kyuubi when she laid with a weak body on the bed, unable to do anything, the beast that took away everything from her when it attacked the village Konoha thirteen years ago.

"Relax guys!" Apollo said, trying to lighten the mood "Athena, if you please!"

**-just like it had for the last fourteen years, a lone figure could be found leaping from the rooftops, invisible from all the civilians and the shinobi.**

"Wow, she's very skill…" Apollo nodded his head

"Of course!" Artemis muttered, the ninja of this world was really skill, they speed and the way they welded the kunai could make her hunter a run for their money. Artemis smiled when she remembered the weirdo who claimed to be Kakashi eternal rivals, his speed completely outmatched her and could be a challenge for the fastest god, Hermes.

**The form was that of a woman but her identity was being shielded by a white cloak that was hooded and kept her face from sight.**

**This woman was an immortal or to be more precise an Olympian Goddess.**

"Arty, what are you doing there?" Apollo looked at his sister, and then realized everyone was looking at him with confusion "oh sorry, Artemis was the only Olympians could move like that, beside me that is!" he chuckled.

"First off all, don't call me Arty!" Artemis said, annoyed by the way Apollo called her "and second, how am I suppose to know, it in the future!" but maybe she knew, Artemis thought to herself, she definitely returned to that world to check on her son "Please continue sister!"

**The Elemental Nations were known by the Olympians and the other minor gods and were visited from time to time. When she arrived in the Elemental Nation for the first time she marvelled at its beauty and how untouched the forests and the wilds were.-**

"And let me tell you this… as far as I know that forest had been created by a single mortal!" Apollo said, making everyone's eyes turned wide from the information. He summoned a few things like popcorn and nectar for the entertainment the book would provide him and hand a few to his favorite friend, Hermes.

**-However she was not expecting to fall in love during her time there but yet that was what exactly happened.-**

Apollo and Hermes immediately spited out the nectar they was drinking created a faint mist in front of them.

"WHAT!" Everyone, except for Zeus and Artemis, which the later immortal lowered her head down, screamed out in shock.

"I guessed I can't hide anymore!" Artemis sighed longingly, she looked at Hestia and saw the kind heart goddess nodded her head and smiled kindly at her "Naruto, he is my son!"

Silence immediately filled the throne room, no one dared to say a word about what they just heard. The Goddess of Virginity Artemis, the man hating goddess had fallen in love with a man and had with him a child, a son at that.

Finally, Apollo was the first one to come out of his shock and screamed out in delight.

"YES, I HAVE A NEPHEW" Apollo screamed out with happiness, while his best friends Hermes congratulated him, but his face still remained a shocking state.

"So that why Naruto was so good at bow and arrows!" Percy muttered to his two friends, both of them nodded their head, they had seen what Naruto could do with his mother signatures weapons, but still felt really shock just like anybody in the throne room.

"Holy Zeus!" Aphrodite squealed in delight. The love goddess ran to Artemis and hugged her tightly "It's finally happened, you have finally fall in love!"

"Get away from me Aphrodite!" Artemis screamed out while trying her best to shoved the love goddess out of her body.

"Wow, I never thought I would live to see this day." A camper whispered quietly to his friends, he motioned his head to the huntresses, who was still in the state of shock and couldn't find a word to talk "look at them, I'm actually pity them when they just found out Lady Artemis wasn't a virgin goddess anymore."

"Wait a minute…" Zoe suddenly said, drawing her mistress attention, who was readying to impale her hunting knife into the love goddess's gut "This must be a joke, please tell me that this is a joke my lady!" Artemis lowered her head down.

"I'm sorry Zoe, girls… but it was the truth!" Artemis said "Naruto is my son."

"B-B-But, how?" Zoe shuttered

"I believed this book would tell you everything" Artemis said sadly "but I promise to you that Minato and Naruto are very different than what we thought about men"

Zoe looked around the girls and saw the uneasy look in their eyes, but she had been in the Hunt long enough to understand them perfectly.

"Okay my lady… I know that this is new to all of us, but I guess this book, like you said, tell us everything about your… son" Zoe said, it was really strange to know that Artemis have a children, a son to be more specific "and if he turn out like every other males, then we would treat him the same way we treat them"

"Thank you Zoe, that's all I need for now!" She nodded her head at her best friend. She believed, no… she knew that Naruto would be like a mixture of her and Minato, and the Hunt would accept him in no time.

"Artemis, Artemis, tell me, tell me!" Aphrodite jumped around Artemis' throne, no doubt very excited at the idea of the man hating goddess got pregnant up with a man, and gave birth to a son, she had tried to make Artemis fallen in love with someone for century, and here she was, getting a son without anyone knowing, it was just too good to be true "tell me everything, please, please!" she shouted with stars in her eyes.

"Ares, control her or I will" Artemis turned to the God of War, as much as she wanted to make Aphrodite whimpering on the ground, it would make the story slow down a lot, and all she wanted now was read about her son and proved to her hunters that he would be different from the male generation.

"It's your problem, not me!" Ares grumbled, he never like girly thing, and Artemis just stepped into it.

With no other option, Artemis brought her fist back, readied to punch Aphrodite throw the throne room's wall. But a pair of large hands suddenly wrapped around the love goddess's thin waist and gently put her onto her own throne, which was right next to him.

"There," Hephaestus muttered and turned to Artemis, giving her the best smile he got "Um, congratulation Artemis, I hope Naruto turned out to be a fine boy!"

"Thank you Hephaestus!" she nodded her head and smiled gratefully at the blacksmith god. He might be ugly, but deep down inside he was a nice god, she would have to ask Hephaestus for some weapons for her son later, if what the book said was true, then Naruto would be coming to this world soon.

The goddess of blacksmith nodded his head before returning to his throne and said down, messing around with his inventions again. What no one saw was Aphrodite was blushing madly right next to him, the feeling of his hands around her waist was a hundred time better than Ares, she actually feeling really happy that he finally paying his attention to her.

"Right, right!" Apollo grinned happily and ran to Artemis, hugged her hands tightly and swung her around in happiness "little sis finally give me a nephew to spoil, she is the best little sister in the world!"

"Put me down Apollo!" Artemis screamed out "I'm not your little sister, we are twin!" this day was getting weirder and weirder for her, as least everything would clear as soon as possible so she could hear about her son.

Finally, after everyone had congratulated Artemis, even Hera had came to her and said good luck to Artemis, everyone returned to the book in Athena's hands, they couldn't wait to see what the first and could be the only child of Artemis was like.

**-His name was Minato Namikaze. The moment she saw him she felt drawn to him. It was not because he was the Hokage of the village or that he was the strongest in the village but because he was just so different to most men that she met.**

**Most men she met were pigs in her eyes, only caring about their pride, their power, their wealth, themselves in general.-**

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Apollo yelled to his sister.

"Whatever!"

**-But yet there was this man who was the complete opposite. He was warm, kind, respected everyone round him and even his enemies. He was loved by everyone in the village and yet he was never arrogant, never cocky, and was never full of himself. He just took it in his stride and got on with his life.**

"Wow, it's hard to believe that there was still a man like that," Zoe said out loud "You're right my Lady, Minato Namikaze was truly an exception!"

"Thank you Zoe!" Artemis nodded her head, she was one step closer to make her sisters accept Naruto.

**But what also intrigued her was that he was a demi god.-**

"WHAT?" Zeus asked with a confused look on his face, this was something he didn't know, Artemis didn't tell him anything about this "Whose child is this?" he asked, looking around the throne room, hoping that Artemis' lover wasn't a child of his brothers.

"He's my son, dear brother!"

If there was silence when everyone knew Artemis had a child, then it was dead silent now. Everyone held their breath and turned their head to the Goddess, who was sitting at the Hearth with a small, gentle smile on her face. The goddess of the Hearth, Hestia.

"This day is getting better and better don't you think?" Percy whispered to Grover and Annabeth "we just found out that Naruto is lady Artemis' son, and know we know that he is lady Hestia's grandchild!"

"And I always wonder why he asked Chiron about lady Hestia a lot!" Annbeth nodded her head.

"Okay!, I give up!" Apollo held out his hand in the air "I need a drink… this was too much for me!"

"Sister, what's the meaning of this?" Poseidon asked, seeing that Zeus was in his state of shock and wouldn't come out any time soon.

"It's my choice brother, Minato was my son," she said with a smile then turned her head to Artemis "and I happy that he had found a fine girlfriend!"

"Give me that!" Zeus muttered, forcefully took away the big bottle of nectar in Apollo's hand and drink it slowly.

"What a strange day!" Hera muttered while looking at her husband.

"Athena, if you please!" Hestia smiled gently at the goddess of wisdom.

**-Unlike most that went to camp Half Blood, he never did but yet he knew what he was. He said even though he never met her, his mother was a goddess and that she talked to him sometimes in his dreams. When she found out who Minato's Olympian parent was she could not believe it. To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was the last person she had ever expected to have a demigod child other then herself.**

"Us too, sis, us too!" Apollo nodded his head.

"You nephew was truly one of a kind man, I'm envy you!" Hermes patted his best friend shoulder.

**But yet she fell in love with him and spent two wonderful years in this world with him.**

"Aw, it's so romantic!" Aphrodite squealed "you, my dear Artemis, are going to tell me everything after this, even the juicy details!" she smirked at Artemis' blushing face, but crouched down to avoid an arrow being shot straight at her head.

"I'm going to tell you" Phoebe whispered into Zoe's ear "That slut goddess and her children are going to bother mistress and us about this for a long time" which the lieutenant of Artemis nodded her head. She would have to talk about her sisters about this, and some prank to those children of Aphrodite if they dare to make fun of her mistress.

**Then the miracle happened. She was pregnant with her son. At first she had these confused feelings, not completely sure if this was the right thing to do. But when the months went by and when for the first time she saw her child on the monitor of the hospital screen, all she felt was love for her son and wanted to do the whole nine months pregnancy just like normal mortals would. She didn't have too due to being a goddess and there were different methods to conceive and give birth to a child but she wanted to do this the old fashioned way. This way she bonded more with her child the nine months she carried him.**

Aphrodite suddenly appeared behind Artemis' throne and patted her hand gently on Artemis' stomach with wide eyes. The goddess of the Hunt instantly stood up, brought out her hunting knife and chased the love goddess.

"Hey, I just wanted to know how can you keep that kind of figure if you carried little Naruto the old fashioned way!" she cried out while holding her head and ran as fast as she could, the angry goddess of the Hunt, with a dangerous knife in her hand, was slashing violently behind her back.

"Not your business, you dame slut!" Artemis yelled. The chased continued all around the throne room while the other goddess, especially Hera was looking at Artemis with admiration, if she had carried her child that way, then Artemis must loved her husband and son dearly.

When the two had stopped and calmed down in their throne, with Aphrodite was trying to fix her hair and Artemis was fingering her hunting knife dangerously. Even the Hunter was looking really angry because Aphrodite had teased their mistress, they wanted nothing more than shot an arrow throw her forehead, or any children of her.

**Then the big day came and after hours of excruciating labour, which she promptly shouted at Minato telling him "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD."**

Everyone chuckled, especially the goddess… talk about old fashioned way of giving birth to a child.

**But then finally her son was born and right then and there she had never been happier then holding her son in her arms. When her son opened his eyes they were sapphire blue just like his father but she could see a twinkle of silver just like hers. Her heart melted and her son quickly took an unmovable place in her immortal heart.-**

"Aw~!" the goddess and the girls squealed, even some boys, which Artemis lowered her head down to hide her blush, but she smiled nonetheless, it was one of the happiest moments her immortal life after all, but her face dropped when she remembered what happened next.

**But the happiness was quick to end.-**

The mood dropped instantly at the next statement.

**-On the very same night, the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and the worst had happened. The man she loved gave his life to protect the village he cared about and was left with no choice but to seal the beast into their son.**

Artemis tried her best to hold back the tears, but failed to do so. Everyone, even the Hunt looked at her with sadness, a pair of warm and gentle arms wrapped around her body and she looked up, only to see the sad face of her brother. Hera and Demeter were comforting their sister about her lost.

"It's okay Artemis… It's okay!" Apollo said gently, only time like this she felt her brother truly a matured god.

"I have to say, this Minato was truly something, seal that beast inside of his child. Hell, the kid was going to be a challenge when he grew up, I couldn't wait." Ares said with excitement, but received a hard slap from Aphrodite "What's that for?"

"If you touch him Ares… I swear I will make you pay!" Artemis muttered dangerously, the god of war looked around the throne room and saw that everyone was looking at him with dangerous glared. Ares said nothing, just slummed back to his throne and the sword on his lap, his cheek still tingled from the hard slap of Aphrodite, stupid woman.

**She was weak from just giving birth and was stuck to staying in bed. That night she silently cried as she rocked her son to sleep, failing at keeping her tears at bay. The afterlife was different in this world and his spirit would not go to the Underworld like those in her world did. Instead his spirit would go to their world's afterlife, a place she could never visit. Plus now her son carried the power of a great beast that's strength could at best match the mighty Typhon, the bane of the Olympians.**

"Oh no…" Athen turned to Artemis "and you leave him there?"

"Ask our father!" Artemis scolded, looking at the king of the god.

"Mother, what so bad about sealing that beast inside Naruto?" Annabeth asked out loud "I mean, if that beast have that kind of power, and Naruto was the one that hold it back from running around, isn't everyone would look at him as a hero or something like that?

"It's complicate Annabeth!" Athena shook her head "Jinchuriki, or Power of Human Sacrifice, are human that have that have tail beast sealed inside them. There is nine tail beast and Kyuubi, the nine tail fox is the strongest of them all." The demigod's eyes turned wide in shock "The Jinchuriki are typically lonely, miserable people, as their fellow villagers, who view them as the tailed beasts themselves, persecute the Jinchuriki out of hatred and fear."

"Then Naruto…" Annabeth covered her mouth in shock.

"Yes, his villagers would view him as nothing but a monster, if worse, trying to kill him from all the lost from the beast's attack!"

"And his father sealed that thing inside him!" Ares chuckled darkly "What an asshole was he… he could use any child that day, and he used his own son!"

"As a father… yes, he is an ass!" Percy suddenly said, making everyone turned their head to him "But as a leader, I believe that he couldn't use any other's child, other than himself. Mr. Minato had made a hard choice, and that was the evidence for the person he is!"

"Wow, Seaweed Brain, I never thought you would say something so deep like that!" Annabeth said with her eyes wide, but then she smiled "but I totally agree with you!"

"Yeah, we agree!" Zoe nodded her head curtly, another good thing in her book about her mistress's lover, he truly one of a kind.

"Us too!" The campers roared out in agreement.

"Thank you Perseus!" Artemis nodded her head, smiling gently at the demigod. Then she turned her head to Ares "So next time you decide to talk Ares, use your brain first!. Sister, if you please!"

"Alright!" Athena nodded and returned to the book, that sea's spawn was much more than she gave credits for, and actually really surprise that he was a son of Poseidon.

"Hey, I felt something suspicion here!" Poseidon muttered and locked his eyes on the his rival, which the goddess of wisdom ignored him completely and returned to the book.

**It had been fourteen years since that night and fourteen years since she had been to the elemental nations. It had been fourteen years since the man she loved had died and fourteen years since she had to make the most heartbreaking decision in her entire immortal life.**

**The day she had to leave her son behind.**

**She was an Olympian goddess and the ancient rules stated that all demigod children had to be raised by their mortal parents. But her love died and her son was left without their mortal parent. She wanted to take him with her but her father; the king of the Olympians Zeus, the only one other than her who knew of her son's existence forced her to return to her world.**

"Little brother and his decision" Hades said for the first time, but everyone chuckled nonetheless at the king of the god's face.

**Before she left she was given one last hour with her son, something she was grateful for. She spent that hour with her little boy and safely hugged him into her chest as she gently rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby. Once the hour was up, she gave him to the four people she felt she could trust with her son. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake the student of her deceased love, Jiraiya the toad sage the mentor of her love and Tsunade Senju, someone she slowly came to see as a friend. They promised her that Naruto would be safe and looked after.**

"I really hope they did so!" Artemis muttered darkly, everyone she couldn't help but felt a slightly uncertainness in her voice.

**After kissing her son and muttering how much she loved him she handed him over and disappeared, not to be seen again in the Elemental Nations for a long time.**

**But now here she was in village of Konoha to check up on her son after fourteen years, hoping that he turned out just like his father and be one of the few or only male she would come to care about.**

"Hehe, he definitely turned out like me" Apollo said cheerfully, which everyone clearly ignored, except for the hunters, who seem didn't please about the fact that their mistress's son turned out like his uncle.

**She jumped and ran with such grace and elegance as she leaped across the rooftops and was not making so much as a sound as her foot would land before immediately taking off again. She glanced over into the distance to see a giant parade of sort taking place with the majority of the village looking to attend.**

**But as she made another jump across the rooftops a small explosion sounded through the area that caught her off guard. Her heighted senses alerted her immediately and quickly whipped out a pair of small hunting knives, slightly larger than those of a standard kunai and the blade was much sharper and had vine like designs along the small hilts.**

**After shaking herself back to normal and finding the location of the explosion she headed over to investigate and to see if anyone was hurt.**

**When she arrived she found herself looking upon a very odd sight. There was a large group of people massed together with what looked like a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back which she had to admit looked like a ducks ass.-**

"Duck ass… it's hard to imagine!" Apollo smirked and wiped a mock tear from the corner of his eyes "my Arty sense of humor had changed, I'm so proud"

Artemis just scolded quietly.

**-He was wearing a blue top with a high colour with a crest she recognised as the Uchiha clan crest.**

"Uchiha… I never like that clan!" Hermes muttered.

"Yeah, the only good Uchiha I felt OK in my book is little Itachi when I came to Konoha years ago." Apollo nodded his head in agreement "hope the boy is okay!"

**Standing next to him was a girl around the same age but with bright pink hair and wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath. Behind her was an older woman who looked a lot like the girl. The goddess could only assume that was her mother or was someone of family relation. Next to them were two chunin shinobi and then behind them was a mass group of civilians all of whom were wielding things such as shovels, pick axes, brooms etc.**

'_It couldn't be?"_Athena and her children thought about the possibility of this action _'No, I must think too far this time, but still…'_

**"What's going on?" She thought as she studied the scene that stood in front of her.**

**In front of this mass of people where the explosion seemed to originate from, she observed and could just about make out a human figure within the smoke but it was hard to make out due to the smoke obscuring the figure.**

**It took a minute for the smoke to clear when she began to make out certain details of the figure. The figure looked like a young boy around the age of 13-14, the same age as the two in front of the crowd. She began to make out his clothes or what was left of his clothes which were orange in colour. Then she saw his skin colour and noticed it was slightly tanned.**

"Please don't tell me…" Apollo muttered, everyone instantly held their breaths.

**But what she saw next left her completely horrified and made her feel as if someone had just injected ice all through her body because she felt cold all the way to the bone.**

**The young boy had blonde spiky hair and from the one eye that was open she could see they were sapphire blue in colour and could just make out small twinkles of silver in them. On his face were three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek.**

"NARUTO!" Artemis suddenly screamed out with a horrified expression on her face.

"Those villagers." Apollo cursed under his breath, they dared to do this for his nephew.

**When the smoke completely disappeared and the young boy could be seen clearly she put a hand to her mouth as she saw his body was covered in cuts, bruises and stab wounds.**

All around the throne room, angry shouts could be heard all over the place. Even the Hunter was screaming with anger about the villagers action, boy or not, he still just 13-14 years old and their mistress's son, they couldn't believe someone would do something like that to another living being.

**There wrapped in metal ninja wire coated all over in his own blood was her Naruto.**

**Her son.**

**She took her hands away from her mouth and dropped them to her side. She began to clench her fist which caused her knuckles to go as white as a sheet of paper and golden ichor began to seep out from how hard her fist were being clenched.**

"Give them pain Artemis!"

**Her eyes were glowing silver as small wisps' of silver danced around them and began glaring daggers towards the group of people and was also gritting her teeth with such forced that if she was not immortal, they would have smashed and cracked. Anger and rage began to flood her system as an angry tear made its way down her face.**

**Above in the sky and not realizing how out of control her emotions were becoming, the moon in the sky began to turn shades of red which was beginning to catch the attention of a lot of people. The clouds in the sky began to part and the wind was beginning to pick up which began to frighten every villager and shinobi in the village.**

"They should be, I'm going to level that village!" She said dangerously, but then remembered that Minato really cared for that village, and wouldn't want her to do that.

**"What the hell is going on?"**

**"The moon is red"**

**"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this."**

**"So that's why" she thought. These people thought that her baby boy was the Kyuubi. She could not believe how blind these people were.**

"Naruto, he's nothing like that!" Percy said clearly "he is a good friend of mine and everyone at camp."

"A very loyal friend!" Annabeth nodded her head "Who always care about the other!"

"These peoples were truly crazy" Grover shuttered.

**However she stopped her thoughts when she noticed the duck haired boy pulling out another kunai and was aiming at Naruto's chest.**

**Seeing enough and not allowing her son to be hurt any longer, she leapt from the rooftops and landed between her son and the boy that was about get his face rearranged.**

**Her silver eyes bored into the eyes of the boy causing him to take a step back from the intensity they had. After a few moments of silence and the crowd beginning to shout who the hell she was, in a hushed voice that commanded power she said-**

**"Get away from my son."**

"Go sis, go!" Apollo cheered out, knowing that Naruto would be okay now with his mother there for him

**Then all Hades broke loose.**

"Hm, good situation for using my name, but it's aright for me this time!" The god of Underworld nodded his head. Maybe he didn't showed it, he too couldn't help but felt disgusted as this village's action toward his niece's child.

**With Naruto moments earlier**

"Enter our hero!" Apollo cheered out with Hermes loudly, the other just looked at them and shook their head, but smiled nonetheless, especially Artemis and Hestia. Both of them had hoped they could and didn't mind hearing a little about their son/grandson before future Artemis punished the ones that hurt their family.

**"Have a good night Naruto" Teuchi shouted as Naruto jumped of his stool at the Ichiraku's Ramen bar and began to walk down the streets of Konoha at a quickened pace. The day was October 10th,-**

"October 10th eh, okay, I'm going to give him the best present ever!" Apollo cheered.

Artemis was actually really worried about that, she didn't believe in her brother's mind at all.

**-the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Great Nine Tailed Fox and currently the big festival to commemorate the day was in full swing.**

**There were big parades going down the streets with many holding sparklers, food, and drinks and just having a great time in general. The big re-enactment of the Kyuubi's defeat was just beginning which no doubt would bring all the shinobi and civilians towards it since it was always a big favourite for the village.**

**Coincidently today was also the birthday of one Naruto Uzumaki. He was fourteen years old today and thus far it had proven to be somewhat joyful. He stayed away from the villagers as much as he could and luckily they did not bother him. Despite being a ninja now, he still could not harm the civilians of the village. Even thought quite a lot were beginning to show signs of letting go of their hatred for him and become somewhat civil towards him,-**

"Good!" Hestia sighed in relief

**-there were still those who treated him like the plague and would not be changing their minds about him any time soon.**

"Or not!" Artemis said with bitter in her voice.

**He got some presents from his sensei Kakashi which was new Kunai's and shurikans made of chakra metal. From the Pervy sage he received the Icha Icha book series.-**

"What the…?" Artemis roared in anger "How dare that pig give my son something like that?"

"Um, my lady, what wrong about that series?" A huntress asked.

"It was porn!" the goddess of the hunt finished shortly, making the hunters screamed out in anger. What no one saw was Zeus was trying to hide the orange book deeper inside of his pocket, hoping that his wife didn't see it or ever find out, this thing was truly gold to him.

"And if I remembered correctly Artemis," Hestia smiled to her 'daughter-in-law' "Minato used to be the one who read Jiraiya's ideas first before he could put it into the new book and published it!" earning a chuckle from everyone when Artemis' face redden and the Huntresses trying to pick up their mouth.

"Aw, I didn't know Artemis dear!" Aphrodite giggled slyly.

Athena decided to return to the book and save her sister. Icha Icha was one of the book she would never look at again, and always wondered why it became one of the best-selling novels.

**-This of course gave him a beating from Tsuande, telling him to stop corrupting him. He even received a few presents from his friends such as Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and even Hinata.**

**However he did not receive anything from his teammates Sakura or Sasuke which as of recently he was not very surprised about.**

"Must be that duck head and pink hair!" Hermes laughed.

**Ever since he had managed to bring Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru and brought him back beaten to a pulp, Naruto's relationship with the two began to dissolve pretty quickly. Sasuke was put under house arrest where his license as a ninja was suspended for three years and Tsunade had Jiraiya put chakra seals on his body to stop him from using chakra and his Sharingan. The civilian council of course did not like this but Tsunade just told them to go to hell.**

"Good," Artemis nodded her head while her Hunt totally agreed with her.

**This prompted the boy to completely blame Naruto saying Naruto was taking away his goal of getting revenge on his brother and that he was hindering his true power. He swore that he would make Naruto pay greatly.**

"Definitely that duck head!" Apollo nodded his head.

**With Sakura she just followed Sasuke like a loyal little puppy. Just when people thought she was beginning to get out of the fan girl phase, she began to sink even lower. Even Ino who had got out of the fan girl phase would look at her with slight disgust. The way she was acting not only prompted Tsunade to now only teach Ino how to use medical ninjutsu, but it caused Naruto's crush on the girl to pretty much dissolve.**

"That girls was the reason why us girls being look down!" Zoe said out loud, ignored all the glares from the male generation.

"But still… Naruto used to have a crush on that girl." Apollo muttered to Hermes.

"Yeah, it won't be good," Hermes nodded his head in agreement and motioned his head to Artemis "just look at how protective your sister is, I really worry that your nephew would find a girlfriend anytime soon!"

**"It's nice out tonight" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to his rundown apartment in the more shady area of the village.-**

"Huh, where is Minato's house… why would Naruto live there?" Artemis asked confusedly.

**-There was no one around so the area was pretty much baron. Everyone was at the festival, congregated into one part of the village which left everywhere else silent and unpopulated.**

**As he walked down the empty streets Naruto looked up at the sky to see it was another clear night and the stars and the moon was shining brightly down from the night sky.**

**He didn't know why but ever since he was little whenever he looked up at the moon and the stars he felt this odd wave of relief and warmth spread through him. He told no one this but he loved the night sky and he just felt like all his troubles were washed away and felt at peace. When he was on missions with his team, while the others slept he would silently look at sky.**

"The connection…" Athena smiled at Artemis "your bond probably really strong!"

**Plus whenever he looked up at the sky he felt as if someone was watching him. It would have freaked Naruto out but the feeling didn't feel bad, it just felt right for some odd reason. Oddly comforting.**

"Even across dimension, Artemis still cared for him!"

**Naruto shook his heads from his thoughts and continued to walk down the deserted path. He saw his apartment building and looked in the direction of his apartment. He could just about see it and felt a little relieved when he saw it was intact. In the past his home had been fire bombed and broke into numerous times, especially on his birthday due to the fuzz ball inside his gut. He did want to move to somewhere slightly nicer before but no one would take him inn. The only reason he could live here was because the owner for the building was quite a shady character and as long as he got the rent money, then he did not care who lived there.**

"I definitely level that village!"

"I will help you sis!" Apollo said after his sister.

Athena shook her head and returned to the book, a frown appeared on her face when she read the next statement.

_**Snap!**_

**Naruto was taken out of his musings and thoughts when he felt his right foot hit some kind of wire before he suddenly found himself wrapped in ninja wire, his arms and legs firmly pressed against his body.**

No one dared to say a word, this was it.

**"What the hell! Damn it" Naruto said aloud not believing he let his ninja sense dull like this. He had let his guard down as he stared into the night sky and it had just cost him.**

"Um, I don't know if I have to scold you, or congratulated you about your bond anymore!" Apollo looked at his sister, who was gripping her hands tightly.

**"We got him folks" a voice called making Naruto swing his head to see two chunin shinobi's coming out of the dark alleyways between the buildings with a rather large group of civilllians following behind them.**

**"Did you really think the little yearly fox hunt was not going to happen just because you're a shinobi?" the chunin said coming up and giving Naruto a light slap across the face and a smirk making his way on his face.**

**Naruto growled towards the large group but that only earned him a punch to the gut courtesy of the same shinobi.**

**"Temper temper" the chunin said waving a finger in front of Naruto patronizingly infuriating Naruto even more.**

**"What's the matter dope? Got nothing to say?" an all too familiar voice called. "Fox got your tongue?"**

"That damn Uchiha!"

**Naruto looked at the group of civilians as they began to part down the middle to reveal a smirking Sasuke Uchiha walking towards him with his eternal servant Sakura following closely behind him. Behind her was an older woman who had pink hair just like Sakura.**

**"That must be Sakura's mom" he thought before he got another punch to the stomach but this time from Sasuke.**

**"You know I always wondered how you beat me. It never made sense that you had this unimaginable power deep inside you that just seemed to come out of nowhere. But now I know how you beat me. You have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you. It was not your power that beat me, it was the fox. I knew all along you could not beat me without help. It just shows how weak and pathetic you are."**

"It must be a bloody battle between them!" Poseidon said.

**"Oh and this coming from the guy who used Orochimaru cursed seal. Yeah I see you did it all by yourself"-**

"Hehe, I sense my blood was flowing inside Naruto" this of course came from Apollo, but he did a good job of lighten the mood a little.

**-Naruto said snorting with sarcasm but was on the receiving end of a hard slap from Sakura.**

**"Shut up demon" Sakura screeched out causing Naruto and some of the other to wince at her high pitched voice. "You don't talk in Sasuke presence. Your nothing but dirt underneath his feet" she said with many nodding in agreement.**

**"You do realise that what you're doing is treason. I'm a shinobi of this village."**

**"You think we care**_**dead last**_**?" Sasuke said snorting. "Once I'm through with you, I'm leaving this pathetic village and heading straight for Orochimaru. I already have my guides with me" he said getting a look of confusion form Naruto.**

"I can believe Minato sacrificed his life for this village" Artemis muttered darkly.

**The two chunin with the mob smirked and pulled their shirts down slightly from their necks to reveal to similar curse marks to the one Sasuke has on him glowing slightly from the power that was within each of them.**

**"You work for Orochimaru" Naruto said glaring at the two but felt a pain in his shoulder and saw a kunai had been thrown by one of the chunin's and was now lodged in him. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to let the pain get to him.**

**"We must admit your village's security has become very poor but then again by the looks of things we are doing the village a public service by getting rid of you once and for all" the second chunin said as the crowd behind them began cheering and swinging their weapons around in the air.**

**"Bastards" Naruto muttered as he struggled against the ninja wire but found that he could not move a muscle.**

**"When will you see that you will never be accepted in Konoha. You are better off dead. It no wonders your parents abandoned you. They must not have wanted a failure of a son, not that I can blame them" Sasuke said sneering causing Sakura and the others to chuckle.**

"Oh, I really want to see that duck ass's face when he found out his father was the fourth Hokage, and his mother is a goddess, and even having a goddess grandmother!" Hermes laughed with Apollo and both of them high-five each other.

**"Shut your damn mouth. My parents did not abandon me" Naruto shouted trying to keep his anger at bay.**

"The ancient rules" the demigods muttered in sadness while the gods and goddesses looked around each other a little nervous.

But they know that out of all demigods, Naruto must be the one that suffered the worst, he had no one to care for him after Artemis' departure just like any other immortal and the villagers looked at him nothing but a monster.

**"Oh then where are they?" Sakura said feigning surprise and looking all around her. Naruto gritted his teeth again trying to think of a good comeback but was struggling to think properly with the ninja wire pushing against his skin and the kunai still imbedded in his shoulder.**

"Don't worry Naruto, mommy here for you!" Artemis muttered quietly.

**"Come on everyone. Let's finish what the fourth started" Sakura's mom shouted as everyone began to cheer and Sasuke and Sakura's smirks got wider. The crowd then got closer to Naruto and Naruto shut his eye for the inevitable.**

**For the next five minutes Naruto could only hang their and take the abuse and punishment as he was kicked, punched, stabbed, slashed, slapped and more. He could feel every single hit and the stabbing would send a fire like pain going through his body.**

**When the crowd took a step back Naruto was a bloody mess with many gashes all over his body and purple and black bruises already beginning to form where he had been hit.**

**"Now for the finale" the chunin said as Sasuke walked up and placed a exploding tag on Naruto. He then stepped back and nodded at the chunin next to him. Said chunin smirked before he made a hand sigh with his hands. As soon as he did the tag exploded causing a small explosion to go off and Naruto to be engulfed in smoke.**

"And he still alive after that." Annabeth muttered in horror.

**Everyone began smiling as they thought the finally killed the demon but frowned when after a few minutes the smoke began to die down and saw that Naruto was somehow still alive. The fire from the tag should have killed him but somehow he was still alive. But by the looks of it, it was barely.**

**It was when Naruto's form was completely out of the smoke that everything around them began to crazy.**

"No one dare to face an angry Artemis!" Apollo said

**The moon in the sky began to glow brightly with a reddish tint in it startling everyone who looked at it. The wind began to pick up and the clouds in the sky began to part away from the village.**

**"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this" one of the members of the crowd shouted as Sasuke reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a kunai.**

**"With this I will be one stepped closer to my goal" he thought before he charged at Naruto. The Kunai in his hand was held tight and aimed directly at the beaten blonde's heart.**

**But that's when it happened. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared in front of Sasuke and caught the kunai with ease. The hooded figure was a woman from what they could tell and small strands of hazel brown hair fell out of the cloak. However what startled everyone was the intense glowing silver eyes that sent shivers down their spine.**

**Naruto who was barely conscious managed to lift his head high enough to see the figure and stayed awake long enough to hear the hooded woman say-**

**"Get away from my son."**

**Present**

**Hearing the five words come out of her mouth everyone in the crowd began to shout and curse the woman in front of them. Sasuke tried to get out of her grip but it was too strong. Her glare intensified on him before she knocked the kunai out of his hands and backhanded him into a wall.**

**"Sasuke" Sakura shouted as she ran over to the boy but was instead on the receiving in end of a hard kick to the stomach that sent her crashing through a window.**

"One down!" Apollo counted with his fingers

**"Pathetic" the goddess muttered thinking at what a disappointment Sakura was to women everywhere for being so blindly obsessed with a disgusting boy who cared about nothing but himself.**

"Typical male" Artemis snarled with hatred, which the Hunt nodded their head in agreement.

**"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke shouted but then regretted it when he found two small blades now lodged in his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He then felt a strong punch to the gut causing him to vomit the contents in his stomach before the world went black and then blacked out.**

"Another one!"

**"Now for you two" she said as she glared at the two chunin who stood their ground and the two marks curse marks on their necks began to glow orange and black markings began to spread.**

**"You won't survive fighting us lady. How about you give up and just give yourself to us. We promise to be nice and gentle" they said licking their lips and causing the goddess to look at the two in disgust.**

"Dame, they really ticked her off this time!"

**"Heres my answer" she said and as quick as lightning a bow found its way into her hands and she fired two arrows directly at the two chunin's. The arrows were so quick that neither one of the chunin's saw it coming before the arrows hit them dead centre of their chests and piercing their heart. The two were dead in seconds and dropped to the ground like flies and the arrows in their chest disappeared into silvery wisps.**

"And the last two gone, now with the villagers!"

**She looked at the dead chunin before setting her sights on the crowd in front of her who were two stunned to speak and many were trying not to wet themselves.**

**"Get lost" she muttered with so much ice in her voice that Konoha's resident Ice Queen Kurenai Yuhi would have wet herself. Not needing to be told twice the group scrambled together before they ran off and disappeared not ever caring about taking Sasuke or Sakura with them who were still out cold.**

"I had hoped you would do more Arty!"

The goddess just shook her head at her brother, Minato wouldn't want her to do that, to kill off every single villagers that attended this so call 'fox hunt', even if they had made their son suffer.

**As soon as they disappeared she quickly made her bow disappeared before getting out a hunting knife and ran towards her son and began cutting the ninja wire. It only took a couple of seconds since celestial bronze was one of the strongest metals around and could cut through almost anything.**

**When the ninja wire came off Naruto's beaten body he began to fall to the earth before the goddess caught him and lowered his body down softly to the ground and placed his head in her lap.**

Everyone let out their breath, relief that Naruto is okay now.

**She looked him over seeing all the damage on his body along with old scars that made ice once again flow through her body and tears cascade down her cheeks.**

**"My baby I'm so sorry. This should have never had to happen to you. I should have taken you with me like I wanted. Damn you father and damn the ancient rules" she said-**

"If I have my hand on Minato…" Artemis gritted her hands tightly, as much as she wanted to denied it, Minato was the source of all this, he was the one who seal Kyuubi inside Naruto after all.

"As young Percy had said before my dear… it's not his purpose in the first place!" Hestia smiled to her daughter in law, which make the Huntress calmed down a little.

**. She then pulled put a small bag that carried big pieces of ambrosia. She cut them into small squares and gently put them in Naruto's mouth helping him to swallow it since he was uncounisous and hurt.**

**She then pulled out a small vile of nectar and aloud a few drops to drip into Naruto's mouth. Once she felt he had enough she capped the vile and put it away. She looked over his body and already began to see Naruto's body beginning to mend itself. However when she looked closely she could also make out a small reddish glow coming from the wounds.**

"Kyuubi?" Annabeth asked

"Yes!" Athena nodded her head before continued.

**"So the Kyuubi heals his wounds quicker. At least there is one positive to having the beast sealed inside of him."**

**As the nectar and ambrosia was doing its job she felt the presence of a large group heading towards her. She recognises a few of the signatures and scowled slightly. After a minute squads of Anbu landed behind her some distance away with Tsuande, Jiraiya and Kakashi standing there.**

**All three looked at the scene in front of them and saw the unconscious Sasuke pinned to the wall and the out cold form of Sakura. Then at the two dead chunin.**

"I must say, it's a badass scene don't you think?

"It's like a horror movie, two dead, two unconscious with one have two knifes on his shoulder, and the mother was sitting smiling at her son, the moon shine above them…" Apollo said with a haunted look, and jumped out to his throne to avoid a volley of silver arrows.

**"Who ever you are step away from Naruto and remain where we can see you" Tsunade bellowed but the goddess did not move from her spot and continued to stroke Naruto's hair.**

**"Anbu restrain her" Tsunade shouted and the team of Anbu went closed in around her but before they could get closer silver chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around the Anbu and forcing them all to the ground.**

"Oh man, Artemis pissed!" Apollo said behind his throne, but silver chains shot out from behind him and wrapped around the sun god and his throne, forcing him unable to move and said due to the chain around his mouth.

"Stay there." Artemis muttered dangerously.

**"You promised me" she whispered but the three Konoha shinobi heard what she said.**

**"Who are you? Why you are caring for Naruto and what the hell did we promise you?" Tsunade said as Kakashi and Jiraiya was examining the woman in front of them. They found her presence very familiar but they could not pin point it.**

**"You promised me you would look after him. You promised you would care for him and yet I find him beaten near death and by the looks of it this is not the first time it happened."**

**"Who are-"**

"They must be really shock then"

**Tsunade never finished the sentence since the goddess's head turned around to face them and all three saw her silver eyes glowing with wisps around them dancing like firelight.**

**All three shinobi went as pale as a sheet of paper and had a cold chill run up their spine.**

**"M-My L-Lady" Kakashi managed to stutter out before he, Jiraiya and Tsuande got on their knees and bowed. "What an honour it is to see you again. How may we-"**

**"BE SILENT" she shouted with an aura of command leaving the three wincing.**

"That what she inherited from me!" Zeus smirked with pride.

"Really, dear husband?" Hera asked with sharp glare.

"No my dear!" the King of the god smile nervously as his wife, making everyone chuckled quietly.

**"Why did you not keep your promise? I thought that I could trust you."**

**The three shinobi were shivering slightly, the power she was letting out was insane. It was Jiraiya who managed to gain the confidence to speak up first.**

**"My Lady we can explain. I could not care for him when I had my spy network to look after and keep updated. It was for the good of the village. Sensei was taking good care of him from what I understood."**

**"My Lady I lost so many people close to me here and Minato was one of them. I could not bear being around here anymore. I would not have been a good carer for him anyway with my drinking and gambling" Tsunade said trying to convince the mighty immortal in front of her.**

**"Minato sensei was the closest thing I had to a father and Naruto looked so much like him I could not be around him. It brought back to many painful memories" Kakashi said trying to tell her his story but he knew from the look of her face it was not going to work.**

"Excuses, nothing but excuses…" Artemis cursed but then frown "where's Hiruzen anyway?"

"Who is Hiruzen, my lady?" Zoe asked curiously.

"He was the third Hokage before Minato, he actually really old by now, I wonder where he is?" Artemis shook her head and motioned to Athena to continue.

**The three gave their excuses but the goddess was not having any of it.**

**"Excuses. Those are nothing but excuses. Start telling me what his life was like. I want to know if he was seen as a hero like Minato wanted him to be seen as" she said but she saw the three gulp and look each other. She knew that was not a good sign.**

"Oh dear…" Somehow, Apollo had released himself of the silver chains and was sitting on his throne eating popcorn with Hermes. The mischief god was looking at him with a frown just like the demigods "what? I know Houdini!"

**So for the next ten minutes the three explained what Naruto life had been like despite neither wanting too. As she heard how her son was treated and seen throughout the village her temper was beginning to flare again so much that it was affecting the weather and the moon again. Though she was happy that her son had managed to somehow stay sane and positive. He managed to find those that cared about him and his personality was a lot like his father which she was grateful for. He was fierce when protecting his friends. Not only that he always seemed to treat girls with respect, something she felt great pride over that her son inherited that trait from her. Well almost all girls except for Tsunade that is which made her inwardly chuckle.**

"That's good," Zoe nodded her head with a smile "but what do you mean except for Tsunade?"

"Hehe, well" Artemis scratched her cheek and laughed "Tsunade was actually more than fifty years old, but she know a technique that help her look any age she wanted to, just like our godly power, but she wasn't a full immortal like us." She said quickly when she saw the look on Zeus's face "anyway, Naruto probably call her old woman or something like that, she also a legendary sucker in gamble who used loan and the changed her ages to run away, so Naruto probably won't respect her."

"Oh I see" the huntress really didn't know whichever they should side with their hunter of Artemis' side or Naruto's side in this matter.

**Once the three finished explaining it was just silent. The goddess turned back around and kneeled before her son again, stroking the whisker like marks on his cheek which made him giggle slightly in his sleep. The nectar and ambrosia was still healing him but it looked like most of it was nearly complete.**

**"So of the four that I trusted, it was only Hiruzen that actually did as I asked."**

"Hm, look like he still have someone cared about him"

**"My lady once again we couldn't- ackk"**

**Jiraiya stopped midsentence when she suddenly appeared in front of him and had started choking him with one hand. "BE SLIENT YOU PIGHEADED MAN. I SHOULD HAVE THIS VILLAGE LEVELLED TO THE GROUND FOR THE THINGS THEY HAVE DONE TO HIM" she roared putting the fear into the three before she calmed herself.**

"Damn, why so serious?" Hermes muttered.

**"But Minato would not want that since he cared for this village. However I see now that Naruto being in this world was a mistake. Therefore I will be taking my son back to his real home on Earth. In the world of the Olympians."**

"Wait a minutes, you couldn't bring him here!" Zeus stood up from his throne.

"Yes, I could and will father!" Artemis stood up "I will let him join camp Haft-blood, I won't break any laws that you always ranting about!"

"No I don't worry about that… it about…"

"Kyuubi, isn't it?" Hestia stood up from the hearth and walked to Artemis's side "you afraid that something at the level of Typhoon's power are going to take the throne from you? Please brother," Hestia said with a cold voice, the fire in the hearth suddenly turned into a small flame, the temperatures of the throne room dropped instantly at the lack of heat from the heart "I know you better than that, I just my son, who had used the seal to seal that beast inside my grandson. I just Naruto, who always wants to protect the one he care about, not the little power of you. I just Artemis, her love for him would make sure Naruto didn't fallen into the dark path. And I trust myself," The power of the oldest children of Kronos continued to raise to the point the throne room was shaking violently "that would be hell to pay if you dare to touch my grandson, just because you are paranoid, little brother!"

The demigod and even some of the gods and goddesses were shivering in fear at the Goddess of the Hearth. Poseidon and Hades appeared at their sister's side and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The throne room stopped shaking and the Hearth once again burning like normal.

"Fine, do as you like!" Zeus muttered and sat down at his throne, talk about scary big sister. Hera was looking from Hestia and Zeus, and finally realized she would like to visit her sister more often now, maybe Hestia could teach her that trick so she could put her husband in his place.

"Thank you father" Artemis smiled and turned to hug Hestia tightly, making the Hearth Goddess chuckled "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Don't worry my dear!" Hestia smiled and summoned a chair just like Hades and sat down beside Artemis, she could control the Hearth from here.

"Wow, she looked super scary like that don't you think?" Hermes whispered to his best friend.

"I told you, the most gently one is the most scary one!" Apollo nodded his head slowly

**Tsuande, Kakashi and Jiraiya shot up from their positions on the ground to protest but one look from the goddess shut them all up immediately.**

**"But he is needed here. I have taken him on as my student and have just begun training him" Jiraiya said but she was not having any of it.**

**"I care very little what you want**_**man**_**. I have made the mistake of leaving him here once before, I will not make that mistake a second time" she said before put her hand on Naruto's chest and a bright light engulfed them.**

**"Please wait" Tsunade shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the goddess and Naruto shot into the air in a bright silver light before they completely disappeared into the darkness.**

**The three shinobi fell to their knees knowing that they did not keep their promise to her and would now pay the price. All three only had one thing on their mind.**

**"We screwed up big time."**

"So that how Naruto came to this world, let's me guess, the next chapter probably about us!" Percy whispered to Grover, which the satyr nodded his head while Annabeth was looking at them with curiously.

**Next Day- New York City**

**Naruto groaned while his eyes began to flutter open and he found himself staring at a ceiling that he did not recognise. Normally it would be white ceiling that belonged to a hospital but yet it wasn't. He knew he was not in his apartment because the bed he was in was way too comfy to be the one in his apartment.**

"WHAT?" Artemis cried out "What did he sleep onto?"

**Groggily and shakily he sat up and looked around. He looked around and did not recognise the place he was in. It was a nice room with a set of draws and cupboard sat against the wall that was made of oak. There was a TV on a night stand in front of him and a balcony terrace next to the window.**

**As he sat there he began to piece back together what had happened the night before. He was tied up in ninja wire and Sasuke, Sakura, some of Orochimaru goons and some villagers decided to beat him since they saw him as a freak of nature. Then he remembered Sasuke about to deliver a final blow before a hooded figure appeared in front of him.**

**Naruto eyes widened when he remembered the words the figure said before he passed out.**

**"**_**Get away from my son"**_

**"Mom" he whispered us as he whipped his head all around the room but there was no sign of her which caused his head to droop. However he caught the site of letter that was on top of the set of draws and Naruto groggily stood up and walked over. He unravelled the letter and began to read what it said.**

_**Dear Naruto**_

_**I'm sorry that I could not stay with you until you woke up but I'm afraid you cannot see me until the time is right. First let me tell you that I am your mother. I'm sorry that I could not be with you while you grew up but our family has certain rules in place that forbid us from raising our children. You will soon come to understand why.**_

_**Since you do not know who your father is allow me to tell you. Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and the love of my life. He loved you with all his heart despite only ever being able to hold you in his arms the one time. When he died it broke my heart but nothing has ever been more difficult than having to leave you behind. I had asked people that I thought I could trust to watch over you and raise you in my place but only one of them actually did what I asked.**_

_**After discovering what you're life was like I took you out of that world and bought you to mine. I know it may be difficult to adjust but you will come to love your new home and I know you will make friends very soon. I have enrolled you in the boarding school called Yancy Academy since you are still required to go to school in this world. In the draws you will find clothes I have picked up for you, the world's currency, some history books so you can learn about this world and a map of the city you are currently in. Also I have left a few jutsu's that I have kept with me since from what I have been told you are currently practising your wind element. But I must ask you don't use your shinobi powers out in the open. This world is a lot different to the Elemental Nations and therefore everyone is just a normal civilian that don't know about other worlds and special powers.**_

_**My son I know this is a lot to take in and I know you have questions but all I ask is that you be patient and all will be revealed in time. I love you with all my heart my baby boy and I will be watching over you always.**_

_**Love**_

_**You're Mother**_

_**P.S Read up on Greek Mythology. I guarantee it will come in handy in the future.**_

"Ah, the story about us, good choice sis!"

**Naruto slowly put down the letter as some tear made their way down his cheek. They were not tears of pain but of joy. Joy knowing that his mother did not abandon him like many said she did and that she did truly love him.**

**He placed the letter down on the top of the draws and opened one of them and saw the clothes. They were black and dark green with bits of silver on them.**

**"Hmm pretty good. Might need to find some orange for it later thought" he thought before he turned his attention to the other contents of the draws. In a plastic bag were rolls of green paper. He looks at it before figuring out it must have been the currency here.**

**"The dollar huh? Weird name" he said aloud before putting it down and looking at the map. He spread the map out on top of the bed and was amazed at the intricate details. He then saw the giant book that said World History on the front in big bold letter.**

**When he opened the first page, all the letter began to get all jumbled. This happened a lot. Even back in the academy when he read books or scrolls the words would become jumbled. He would tell the instructors but they would just say he was lying to get out of doing any work.**

The demigods groaned in annoyed.

**BEEP BEEP**

**Naruto was bought out of thought when he heard loud sirens and beeps coming from outside. Deciding it was time to see this new world with his own eyes, he opened a pair of sliding doors and walked out onto the terrace. What he saw made his eyes widen like saucers.**

**There were buildings the size of Gamabunta made out of steel and all sorts of metals. Hell some of them went all the way in to the sky. Never in his life had he seen a building built as high as the ones he saw here.**

**He looked down towards the streets of the cities and saw hundreds if not thousands of people just walking around casually. There were metal machines racing around on wheels that confused the hell out of Naruto.**

"Wow, that dimension must pretty slow compare to us!" A child of Apollo said

**"Woh" was all Naruto could say as he stared at his surroundings. Never in a million year did he imagine things like this. Buildings as tall as the sky and machine that were racing around on roads and the people not caring or minding them at all. It left Naruto's mind completely boggled but Naruto took a deep breath.**

**"Mom would not have brought me here if she didn't think it was the right choice. As much as I will miss the leaf, this is my new home now and I actually have a parent out here. It will take time but I can get use to this place. Just one step at a time" he thought.**

**He looked at his surroundings again and smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he shouted out-**

**"LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED."**

"That's the end of chapter 1"

**End chapter 1**


End file.
